Fan:Phineas Flynn's Collection
These are the Digimon Phineas owns in Phineas and Ferb A-Xros The Digital World and Phineas and Ferb Xros Heart Leaps through Time along with Xros Heart. Digimon Aldamon Aldamon was captured by Phineas in the DigiQuartz, to stop ShadowSeraphimon. Phineas and OmegaShoutmon Attacks * Atomic Inferno (Brahma Sutra): The cannons on Aldamon's hands release thousands of rocketing fireball missiles at the enemy. * Solar Wind Destroyer (Brahma Shil): Aldamon raises his hands in the air and gathers energy into a dense fire ball which he hurls towards the enemy. Apollomon Sometime before the Code Crown was split, Apollomon assisted Omnimon to create Shotumon. Apollomon was mistakenly chosen as Death General and because of his suspicious, Bagramon placed a program into him called 'Whisphered'. Apollomon 'punished' (or giving them bad treatment) his people to turn their sadness into negative energy but keeping them alive as well as making wounds on his left arm covered with bandages. Whisphered however reported everything to Bagramon and DarkKnightmon and deleted every Digimon that failed him. When Xros Heart arrived in Bright Land they meet Apollomon (With Phineas making a joke about Apollomon). Apollomon tells Xros Heart about D5, and they choose to help him, but Whisphered takes over Apollomon's body, and dumps Xros Heart into Death's Field. After a sucsessful battle and retruning to Bright Land, Xros Heart kills Whisphered, but sadily kills Apollomon to. DarkKnightmon later uses the Darkness Stone to revive Apollomon without his DigiCore. His body was used as a component for GrandGeneramon. When Phineas and Isabella ends up in Prison Land to rescue the DigiCores of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, the Pickmons, Sparrowmon and Spadamon they encounter the DigiCores of the Seven Death Generals and Whispered. During Phineas and Isabella's fight with them, Apollomon manages to break free from Whispered's control and ultimately destroys Whispered. Apollomon and Olegmon's revival caused GrandGeneramon to end up in his incomplete form. Apollomon was later revived with Olegmon, Deckerdramon and Grademon. Apollomon was later DigiXros with other Digimon to form Shoutmon x8 Superior Mode. Apollomon was later chosen to be a part of Shoutmon's Digimon Council, but was taken into the DigiQuartz by Wisemon, along with most of Xros Heart. Attacks * Solblaster (Sol Blaster): Fires a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on his back. * Phoebus Blow: Attacks with a single, deadly blow from a fist filled with his inner power. * Arrow of Apollo: Continuously fires red hot arrows from the shining jewels on his hands. Ballistamon Ballistamon is Shoutmon's best friend, after he saves him, Shoutmon came up with the name "Ballistamon", after that the two became best friends. In Gold Land, Ballistamon re-payed the favor, of Shoutmon saving him, and while OmegaShoutmon was fighting Olegmon. Olegmon's cronies turned him back into DarkVolumon, and Shoutmon fought to the no ends to get his friend back. Ballistamon later becomes a Knight of Shoutmon's army. Attacks * Horn Breaker: Heroically uses his horn to fling the opponent. * Heavy Speaker: Emits a low tone from the speaker in his belly, shattering the opponent. This technique conceals the power to smash rocks and shake mountains, and that power level rises when he gets hungry. *'Arm Bunker': Charges energy into his arm. *'Ultimate Speaker': Amplifies sound into a destructive sonic wave. Beelzemon After the Sandoria goddess gives him his new form and power, Beelzemon aids Xros Heart in destroying HiMachinedramon before joining the group. However, Beelzemon travels outside the group and his appearance is signified by a black feather coming to view. Coming to their aid when they are attacked by GuardiAngemon, Beelzemon tells Phineas to DigiXros him onto Shoutmon x4 to form Shoutmon x4B. Beelzemon swore revenge for the warriors on Lilithmon, he gets his chance while the team is in Death's Field, however he ends up dying to do so. He returns to help Xros Heart in the Final Battle and was later DigiXros with other Digimon to form Shoutmon x8 Superior Mode. Attacks *'Death the Cannon': Fast draws a tremendously powerful shot from the Berenjena SDX, which is said to have almost godly speed. Cutemon Cutemon lived with his parents in a village, but they were attacked by the Bagra Army. Although he escaped, he was held up by a trio of Goblimon bandits until Dorulumon saved him. After hearing his story, Dorulumon allowed Cutemon to travel with him and eventually came to serve as his protector. Cutemon fallowed Dorulumon everywhere, and becomes a member of Xros Heart along with him. Cutemon's time to shine came when Xros Heart found his parents in a life or death situation. Cutemon healed x5 in order to save the Zone while Spadamon and Phineas saved his parents. After a long and fierce battle Cutemon said goodbye to his parents and cried only then to say, (again) "Boys don't cry!" Cutemon tries to help Yuu get over the depression of the lose of Damemon, but he became the target of the cute Digimon hunter Airu, and ends up nearly losing his life, but Yuu protects him and gets Damemon back. Dekcerdramon DarkKnightmon wanted Deckerdramon for himself, but Phineas and Ferb protect the Zone, and SkullKnightmon attacks Phineas, and gives him a thunderous cut by his right eye, and Deckerdramon sees the love in Phineas' heart and joins Xros Heart. Phineas often leaves this power-house Digimon to watch over Ferb. In an failed assault on Gravimon's fortress to destroy his army, Deckerdramon was used to smash down the heavy gate, allowing MetalGreymon to get in and try to destroy Gravimon. After OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGreymon fought each other to the point of exhaustion, Deckerdramon was the only member of Xros Heart to stand up to the crazed Ferb, by order of Phineas, as a result, is mortally wounded by the combination of Golemon and Cyberdramon. While being cured by Cutemon, Deckerdramon revealed Ferb's past and his strong love, which Ferb discovers to be his strengh. Deckerdramon was finally killed after sacrificing himself protecting everyone from Gravimon's attack. Deckerdramon was later revived with Olegmon, Apollomon and Grademon. Deckerdramon was later DigiXros with other Digimon to form Shoutmon x8 Superior Mode. Deckerdramon was later chosen to be a part of Shoutmon's Digimon Council, but was taken into the DigiQuartz by Wisemon, along with most of Xros Heart. Attacks *'Deckerdra-Launcher': Shoots down any kind of Flying Digimon with a variety of anti-aircraft missiles. *'Smokey Fang': Spreads a barrage of smoke-producing fangs. *'Heavy Tailhook': Pulverizes the opponent with a mighty blow of his tail. Dorulumon Originally a member of the Bagra Army, Dorulumon helped destroy and enslave countless Zones as Tactimon's right-hand man until his superior orders a raid that decimate the Zone they're attacking with their own forces caught in the crossfire. Managing to only save BlueMeramon, Dorulumon leaves the army and gains a traveling companion in Cutemon. Though offered a place in the group, Dorulumon turns down before Tactimon reveals Dorulumon's past. But as Phineas still trusts him, and to honor BlueMeramon, Dorulumon joins Xros Heart. Dorulumon was just as confused as any member of the team to Phineas' "can't turn my back on anyone" personality, and asked Phineas while in the Dust Zone. Attacks * Drill Buster: Rotates the drill on his head and then shoots it with unerring accuracy. * Dorulu Tornado: Enlarges the drill on his tail and then raises a tornado, threatening both ground-based and aerial opponents. * Drill Blader: Rides the drill on his tail and spins himself, striking the opponent with his body until it is pulverized. Grademon Grademon, surviving under Tactimon, was the general of the Sword Zone. He had an army of Dinohyumon and Troopmon to assist in his goal of obtaining the zone's Code Crown by becoming the best swordsman in the zone. He was defeated by Shoutmon x4 after he engaged Xros Heart upon their arrival to the Sword Zone. After Phineas obtained the Sword Zone's Code Crown, he was purified and returned to his original form by the combined power of all the Code Crowns that Phineas had collected. He ended up sacrificing himself to destroy the Xros Tower so Phineas and Ferb could have a chance of defeating Tactimon. Grademon is revived along with Shoutmon, Beelzemon, Deckerdramon, Olegmon, and Apollomon to help the Xros Heart defeat the Bagra Army in the final battle. After the battle, he returned the Digital World with the rest of the Xros Heart. Attacks *'Cross Blade': Cuts the opponent apart crosswise with the godly speed of its sword. *'Grade Slash': Smites the opponent over the head, from higher ground, with its twin swords. Queen Lillymon Lillymon lived in the Village of Smiles with Shoutmon, and she has a not-so-small crush on him after he saved her from DarkVolumon. Lillymon joined Xros Heart, while they were in Dragon Land, but Shoutmon was against this. The creator reveled Shoutmon has a crush on Lillymon and wanted to keep them out of the front line. Phineas later asked if Shoutmon has plans for his queen, and Lillymon blushed deeply. She showed a lot of sadness when Shoutmon sacrifices himself, and she swore revenge for him, she was overjoyed when Shoutmon was revived, and she became his Queen later. Attacks *'Flower Cannon' (Flow' Cannon): Thrusts both of its arms forward, makes a gun muzzle from the petals on its wrists, and shoots an energy shell. Olegmon After Bagramon obtained the completed Code Crown, he reformatted the Digital World into seven satellite kingdoms. Olegmon, serving under DarkKnightmon, is installed as ruler of Gold Land. He, his first mate Mermaimon, and his army of Depthmon, MarineDevimon, and Scorpiomon often attack the villages of Gold Land. Ballistamon was once Olegmon's first mate, DarkVolumon. He was later destroyed by his former first mate. DarkKnightmon later used the Darkness Stone to revive Olegmon without his DigiCore. His body was used as a component for GrandGeneramon. When Phineas and Isabella end up in Prison Land to rescue the DigiCores of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, the Pickmons and Sparrowmon, they encounters the DigiCores of the Seven Death Generals and Whispered. Olegmon later switches to Xros Heart's side due to respect for his friendship and joins Xros Heart. Apollomon and Olegmon's revival caused GrandGeneramon to end up in his incomplete form. Olegmon sacrifices his life to help Shoutmon x8 destroy GrandGeneramon. He is later revived to help Shoutmon x8 Superior Mode. *'Dual Tomahawk Boomerang': Effortlessly hurls his Dual Tomahawk axes. *'Dual Sword Xros Striker': Shoutmon x4S/x5S' attack copied to Olegmon. Rapidmon Rapidmon is a Digimon who joined while in the Heaven Zone, he was once a friend of Lucemon who loved to fight, but after he found Lucemon worked for the Bagra Army, he joined Xros Heart and began to mellow out. Attacks *'Rapid Fire': Fires powerful missiles from his arm cannons. *'Tri-Beam' (Golden Triangle): Forms an energy triangle in a formation and fires a green laser from it. King Shoutmon Shoutmon is Phineas' lead partner, who wanted to be the Digimon King, so he travels through the Digital World, and later gained the power to Golden Digivolve to OmegaShoutmon. He becomes the Digimon King, and later returns to the Real World, to solve the mysterious of the DigiQuartz. Attacks * : Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and throws it at the opponent. * Soul Crusher: Uses his mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within his chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. * Rowdy Rocker: Wields his mic as in bōjutsu. Starmon and Pickmons Starmon and the Pickmons are more or less living weapons. They lived in the Village of Smiles, with Shoutmon, and traveled with Xros Heart, being a true force to be reckoned with, being the sword for x4 and beyond. They were the ones to find out who kidnapped Phineas, Isabella, Dan and Airu; SuperStarmon. Spadamon Spadamon started life as Togemogumon, and then became Spikemon and later Digivolved to Spadamon, and got separated from Xros Heart and wound up in the Sweets Zone. Later he lends his power to x4 to form x4S, so that he can have 2 weapons to confront the armed WaruMonzaemon, he re-joins the team and often becomes x5S. Attacks *'Blue Brave': Fires a blue laser blast from his sword. Category:Fan fiction